pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Lordan00
Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Lordan00. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Buizelek (dyskusja) 17:06, lut 10, 2012 Wciąż za mało masz napisane :P Ale pracuj. I pozmieniaj kolory w swojej tabelce. Trzcina08 13:06, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Mam pytanie. Trzcina pozwolił ci na dusze litery w anime? VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Czyżbyś reaktywował swoje anime?? Mógłbym w nim wystąpić?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 14:45, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime XD ViVa A z jakiego regionu i ile ma ich byc?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 15:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Imię: Zack Wygląd: Plik:Zack - anime Lordan(Latios).jpg Pokemony: Charmander (sarter), Dratini , Kabuto , Bulbasaur , Snorlax , Nidoran Prośby: Prosze o ewoluowanie wszystkich pokemonów do ostatecznej formy --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 15:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Imię: Jun Nazwisko: Hamamoto Wiek: 13 lat Wygląd: Plik:JJJJun.jpg Płeć: Chyba widać, kobieta. Rodzina: Cynthia/siostra Pokemony: Squirtle >> Wartortle (starter), Charmander >> Charmeleon >> Charizard , Bulbasaur >> Ivysaur >> Venusaur , Pikachu , Vulpix >> Ninetales , Vaporeon , Jolteon , Flareon , Dratini >> Dragonair >> Dragonite Podałam te jakie chciałabym złapać, ale nie jest to konieczne, zaznaczyłam pogrubieniem te które chciałabym na początku. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ViVa podałaś 3 takie same pokemony jak ja. byłem pierwszy, więc je zmień:P Hmm, lubię eeweelucje, ale nie chcę Eevee'go na startera. : | Braz Dragonite'a przeżyję, chociaż bym go chciała. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:53, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Oj no weź xd A jeśli już naprawdę nie to taki wygląd: 250px, a co do startera to oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli chcesz to nawet wybierz jeszcze jednego poka, który będzie już wyewoluowany. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 18:14, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zachęcamy do spekulowania na temat mojego anime. Tu Spekulujcie tuuuPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:51, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Jest 1-15 odcinek zachęcam do przeczytaniaPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:41, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się? Userze zadecyduj o losie Damiana. Ma zostać trenerem w Anime, czy Hodowcą w Opowiadaniu(opok dla mnie łatwiejszy i będzie ciekawie z hodowlą:D)Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:08, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. A kto by się zajął konkursem? - Buizel Buizel kazał tobie przesłać: Plik:Logo by PokeGirl.png PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:14, paź 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok Lordan czyń swą powinność Różowy :p - Buizel Siemka Lordan! Coś tam udało mi się stworzyć na konkurs graficzny. Miewam, że to Ty jesteś autorem tego wszystkiego i do Ciebie należy zgłaszać prace. No więc, o to moja pracka: Plik:Buizeluś.png "I" na tym tle jest troszkę niewidoczne, ale w razie czego mogę poprawić.~Woopy'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Woopery|''Dyskusja ]]Plik:194mini.gif 11:41, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Nie Lordan, poczekamy do końca, zawsze może się zgłosić ktoś nowy - Buizel Przywrócę Olivera, gdy cała strona będzie doprowadzona do porządku. Na razie jeszcze masz dużo pracy na niej. Historii brak, stron pokemonów brak, informacji o pokemonach brak i do tego tabelka jest nie taka jak trzeba. No i musisz mieć inne zdjęcie Olivera do Sinnoh Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:00, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Ale ten wygląd jest zbyt amatorski trochę. Widać takie kolory jaskrawe paintowe i dodatkowo to jest to samo zdjęcie. Ma być inne zdjęcie przerobione. Może poproś o to PG Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:49, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Zapisałbyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:55, gru 29, 2012 (UTC)